Phoebe
|kittypet: = PhoebeRevealed in Blossoming Clans, allegiances |living: = Blossoming Clans}} Phoebe is a black she-cat with amber eyesRevealed in Blossoming Clans, allegiances. History In the Super Edition arc Blossoming Clans :Phoebe, along with the other kittypets, is huddled in a small clearing under pine trees. Fire finds her to be standing in front of the others, her eyes glowing with a mixture of fear and confidence, her tail flicking back and forth anxiously, and her head held high. Something indescribable stirs inside of him and Alder distracts him from being too concentrated on her by asking what they'll do now. :She stops her flicking tail and blinks, gazing at her friends. A breeze ruffles their fur and she squeezes in beside Penny. Callie is on her other side, and she noticing tiny green sprouts poking out of the ground, and reflects that spring is here, just not. She thinks how they were sheltering from a fire and how long they will be waiting there as her belly grumbles. She reflects that she would've had her morning meal by now and be resting, curled up in her warm nest in her housefolk's den. She wonders if they'll return to come and get them and where they are. As if Callie has read her thoughts she mewsquietly if she thinks their Twolegs have abandoned them. The black cat shakes her head and responds she thinks they'll come back as they just got scared off but inwardly denies her words and that they'll probably de left to starve in this strange new place. Fiona adds that Phoebe thinks they'll come back, and Phoebe thinks how the sharp-tongued tabby is known to make snide remarks, especially in disagreements. Fiona goes on to say that thinking isn't the same as knowing and the black cat sighs, asking if she knows they'll come back. The tabby flicks an ear and claims she never said that, she just said that she knows they won't come back. The black cat says that Fiona said that thinking isn't the same as knowing and that she agrees with her but just doesn't want to admit it. :Before the tabby answers Callie squeaks that the Twolegs won't come back and they'll be left here to die, asking if that's right. Phoebe feels like her heart is cracking and trails off, but Callie isn't listening; she sniffs and buries her head in her paws. Fiona glances at her, her gaze disapproving, and tells her way to go. Phoebe phrases her line and says that she was the one who directly said that they wouldn't come back, she just said that she thinks so Callie wouldn't be so miserable, and says that she believes that's her way to go. Penny stands up, pushing in between them, and says that Fiona well knows that Phoebe's their leader there and is the one who took responsibility for all of them and she's just trying to stir up trouble, and asks if she wants to take her place. Fiona is lost for words, glares at them, and joins Beau. Silence remains for what seems like seasons and the black cat stares at her paws, reflecting over all that had happened. She thinks how her friend was right, she is the leader of them all, keeping them all close and more or less safe. She has little idea what could be lurking out in the pines, like foxes, wolves, or wildcats. :There is a sudden rustling in the undergrowth that alerts every cat, and she, along with Delilah, Henry, Otis, and Sam, stands in front of the younger cats. Two toms burst out from the undergrowth and the kittypets push back. The ginger tom has his gaze fixed on her as he meows that they come in peace. She gasps and asks if they're wildcats, to which the other tom's flicks his tail and says they're loners, presuming they're kittypets. She glances at the bell on her collar, which jingles as she stands up, and confirms they live or used to live with their housefolk. The first tom explains that kittypets are cats that live in Twolegplaces with their Twolegs and says that they saw the fire but it's out now and if she realizes it's almost sunhigh, as the kittypets have been sitting there since dawn. She remarks that's crazy but if the fire's out they can go back to the Twolegplace and asks if he can show them the way. He says that he's afraid he can't because all the dens are mostly burnt down, some right down to the ground, and he doubts their Twolegs will be returning anytime soon. The cats gasp and a bit frightened she questions what they'll do now and he purrs by saying to join him, introducing himself as Fire and his friend as Alder. More gasps echo around and Callie wails as she stands there, stunned. Penny comes up to her and whispers that she trusts her to make the right decision as she's their leader and backs back into the crowd. She sighs, thinking how she knows their Twolegs won't be coming back and they'll probably starve, then takes a deep breath and says they'll join the loners. Trivia Interesting Facts *She will be named Pine later onRevealed by . *Her best friend is PennyRevealed in Blossoming Clans, chapter one. *She's the leader of the kittypetsRevealed in Blossoming Clans, chapter one. Character Pixels Phoebe.kittypet.png|''Kittypet Version'' |} Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Blossoming Clans Characters